Flowerbed
by Nettlez
Summary: Evan and Kurt have gone too far pulling a prank, is Storm really upset by this, or is something more sinister lurking in the background. LORO aka loganOroro
1. MY BULBS!

**Disclaimer:-** I do not, nor ever will own X-men, if i did i wouldnt be writing a fan fic, and if i did i would definatly have made a 5th season of xmen evo! but i dont own anything!

Ok peoples, I noticed there is a serious lack of Storm stories, lol so I have taken it upon myself to write one.  
Storm is a major kick ass mutant I mean she can control the weather, how cool is that?  
So this story is about here, she wasn't really in x-men evo that much, more of a background character so here she is in all her glory. This isn't really centred around any of the events that happened, its just a random story I though of.

* * *

**Chapter 1- MY BULBS!**

The x-mansion was oddly quiet that morning, Ororo Monroe noticed. 'Where is everyone?' She went over to the window and observed it was raining; 'hmm now that just won't do.' Storm, her xman alias, had gotten all of her gardening tool ready. She had just brought some red foxglove and pink syakuyaku flower bulbs to plant around her rose garden. Storm left her tools on the floor and walked out of the mansion doors into the enormous mansion grounds.

Storm levitated herself off the ground and her eyes suddenly glowed white. She lifted her arms to the sky,  
With that the Clouds slowly started to disperse making way for the delicious rays of warmth. Storm settled herself back on the ground smiling to herself, she walked back into the mansion to retrieve her gardening tools, only to find them missing.  
"What? Where could they have gone?" Storm puzzled over what had happened, until she noticed a small trail of compost leading towards the rec room.

* * *

Evan and Kurt had just walked through the mansions doors after being dragged to the mall by kitty and Jubilee. Both had escaped whilst the girls were trying on clothes.  
"Man zis place iz zo qviet, and itz pouring down viz rain." Kurt complained.  
"True,man, know body wants to do anything. Not like we can do anything outside…Hey dude we need to create some trouble." Evan grinned, and to this Kurt beamed evilly.  
"Vell you know mein schwester should be around here somevere."  
"Prank Rogue…it'll be your funeral dude." Evan thought almost considering it a possibility.  
"Oh come on, sie isn't going to get mad at us, besides I'm her lovable fuzzy bruder." Kurt begged, not wanting to die of boredom.  
"Alright man but don't say I didn't warn you. I she gets frenzied, your gunna take the rap." Kurt laughed at this, then started scheming, What prank could he pull on Rogue? It was just then they both noticed Ororo's gardening stuff lying deserted on the floor. Evan saw Kurt's grin start to grow.  
"Dude I wouldn't wanna mess with aunty O's stuff, she'd probably zap you or summit." Knowing all to well of his aunts wrath when people messed with her gardening.  
"Vhat ve'll only borrow it and bring it right back, besides itz just lying zere, practically vaiting to be taken." With that Kurt picked up Ororo's compost back and some pots, and reluctantly Evan picked up the bulbs and some tools and followed Kurt into the rec room, leaving nothing but a small trail of compost behind them.

* * *

Storm followed the trail of compost into the rec room. She opened the door slowly and peeked inside. The trail stopped abruptly in the middle of the room. 'That's strange it just stops' Storm thought, she lifted her head to look up at the ceiling but nothing was there. She searched all around the room, but found no trace of her gardening tools. By now storm was starting to get a bit aggravated, someone must have been tricking her making her follow a line of dirt 'but who would do that'. It wasn't until she smelt a sudden whiff of sulphur, followed by a loud angry scream from upstairs, that she realised who it was. 

"KURT!" Storm said in triumph to herself. She ran up the stairs to be confronted by her nephew and a fuzzy blue boy. They collided, which caused all three to fall over.

"What in goddess is going on here?" Storm asked seriously, as kurt and Evan stood up and started to run out of sight.

"Sorry Aunty O, cant talk now gotta run, got a raging Goth, trying to kill us." With that kurt and Evan disappeared out of sight. Storm stood there confused for a while until she saw Rogue appear round the corner. Well she looked more like a feathery mud monster.

"My goodness dear, what happened to you?" Storm asked seeing Rogue completely covered in what looked like a sticky mud substance and white feathers.

"Have yo seen mah dearest brothah and Evan?" Rogue asked fuming

"Yes dear, they just collided with me, What happened?"

" Well the lamest prank eva, they had whipped up a concoction of mud and glue in a bucket. Which happened to be above mah door, then when I opened it, ah got covered. Ah then noticed the two of em snickering on mah bed, so ah ran after em."

" I see, but that doesn't explain the feathers."

"Well ah got so angry, I went to punch Kurt put I missed and hit a pillow, which burst and covered meh in feathers."

" Oh I see, don't worry dear ill sort them out, you go and get yourself cleaned up." Rogue gave a quick 'thank ya' then turned towards the bathroom. Storm walked down the stairs and went on to search the mansion in hopes of finding Kurt and Evan. 'so that's what happened to my gardening things', She had just walked into the kitchen where she saw Kurt and Evan talking and laughing about the prank they just pulled.

"Man did you zee her face, classic" Kurt laughed

"She..was..fuming man…when…she find us..she's gonna… kill us." Evan replied in between fits of laughter.

"Not if I get to you first" Storm said in her superior voice " I appear to be missing some gardening tools."  
"Aunty O!" Evan gasped, "I told you not to take the stuff." he said nudging Kurt.

"I'm so zorry Storm, erm..we got a little bit carried avay vis a prank, but I promise I vill buy you some new tools out of my allowance." Kurt pleaded.

"That is not the point, the syakuyaku are irreplaceable, you can't buy them just anywhere, and they have to be reared properly, with just the right amount of sunlight." Storm said sadly, knowing her plants were destroyed. The sun outside had now faded back into rain, along with Storms sadness.

"Now boys you will go to your rooms, you are grounded for 2 weeks, no allowance, and not to mention the punishment you'll get from Rogue." Strom stood there watching the boys walk off maoning and sulking toward there rooms, now all storm had to do was think how to get new flowers.

* * *

Well lol just a lil fic this one, just for fun really, hope ya like  
Reviews?Comments? Randomness? Just click that little button below Chao Nettlez 


	2. Will this rain ever end?

Hello all, well after a long consideration, I have decided I would like to write some more chapters on this story, I'll get them out to you as soon as poss., but until then, heres chappy 2. I figured this story could be so much more than a one shot and so, I have a plan, and now I know where this story is going and the plot! So here is chapter 2! Enjoy, and review! I really would like to listen to any comments and suggestions; I take them to heart, and will try to answer them.

Translations – (blah)- I will put at end of sentence, as to not make people have to go bottom of page to find out meaning.

**Chapter 2- Will this rain ever end?**

Evan sat at his desk looking out of the window at the rain drizzling down. He looked back at the math homework he was supposed to be doing,  
"Man, what does algebra have to do with real life anyway?" He though out loud in aggravation whilst throwing his homework book into the corner of the room. He then went back to looking out of the window, and sighed.

Kurt and Bobby walked in to Evans room and sat down on his bed, Bobby decided it would be funny to throw a spit wad right at the back of Evans head. It landed smack dab right on his neck, causing Evan to groan out in disgust at the now slimy, saliva covered paper wad.

"Eurgh, dude did you have to?" Evan asked wiping the slime of the back of his neck.

"Well we have been sitting here for 5 minutes and you hadn't even noticed us here, so I had to get your attention some way." Bobby replied laughing at Evans reaction.

"What do you want?" Evan asked slightly angered, but it was Kurt that answered

"Vell, Ve vere discussing vhat happened to Rogue, viz da mud and stuff."

"What about it? It got us grounded for 2 weeks man; I told you we shouldn't have done it, now it won't stop raining cuz aunty O's so upset."

"Yea, dat vas a bummer, but za look on schwesters face, vas classic." Kurt then tried to do an imitation of Rogues shock, which had Bobby laughing even more, but Evan wasn't impressed.

"Yea, well it won't be so funny when Rogue zaps you."

"I can take care of Rogue, after all, I'm ze fuzzy man, she can't resist, and also I get brownie points for being her bruder." Evan rolled his eyes at Kurt's statement, and then continued to look out the window.

"I wonder when it'll stop raining."

"You guys really did a number on Miss Monroe, I haven't seen it rain this much in a long time." Bobby said following Evans gaze.

"She'll get over it, ve only borrowed here gardening stuff, ve said ve'd repay it."

"That's not the point Kurt, I think we should make it up to Aunty O some how."

"How? Vhat else could ve possibly do, other than say vere sorry and ve'll pay here back."

"I dunno, man" Evan then went deep in thought, how could he make it up to his aunt, and even more important make the rain stop before they get a flood.

Kurt, Bobby and Evan sat around in quiet contemplation for about 15 minutes before Bobby suddenly shouted "EURIKA"

"What?" Kurt and Evan asked in unison.

"Well how about we go find these special sayaka plants, or whatever they're called, for storm?"

"They're called syakuyaku, and they're really hard to find, your talking impossible dude." Evan told them. Bobby shrugged and looked down in disappointment; well he thought it was a good idea. Kurt then stuck his hand up in the air in declaration

"Vell how about ve…"

"NO!" Evan shouted

"Vhat? You haven't even heard my suggestion"

"And, I don't wanna, your previous suggestion is what started this mess."

"Vell it's a really good idea.. I really think…"

"NO!"

"Aber…" (But) Kurt protested.

"NO!" Evan replied shouting in aggravation.

"Ich war nicht das einzige, Herrstachelschwein. Mindestens ich habe eine Idee" Kurt mumbled to himself sulking. You could always tell when Kurt was angry or upset; he would start talking in his native tongue. (I was not the only one, Mr prick pig. At least I had an idea)

"What did you just say?" Evan asked hearing Kurt mumbling in German.

"Not'zing" Kurt replied innocently. Only he knew what he had said, and that gave him a smug feel of superiority, that made him giggle.

"So then what shall we do?" Bobby asked, which made everyone in the room go back deep in thought.

* * *

Rogue was wondering down the hallway after having a shower, It took her a whole 30 minutes trying to get all the mud out of her hair. 'Ah swear when ah get meh hands on those two...' Rogue thought to herself, but was interrupted by the sound of laughter coming from a room to the left of her. Rogue walked up to the door and took a sneak peek inside. She could hear someone keep shouting No, followed by a familiar German voice. Rogue smiled to herself 'wow that's the easiest catch ever', she didn't have to look long or far to find her victims. Rogue swung the door open as loud as possible as to get there attention. 

"Ya know Kurt, it aint nice to call Evan a 'prick pig'" Rogue smiled evilly at Kurt, who gulped. Rogue was accustomed to Kurt's home tongue, she had spent a lot of time with him, and she was the only one in the institute that could actually understand his foreign ramblings.

"A 'Prick pig'?" Evan shouted at Kurt,

"I didn't mean it freund, I was caught in ze moment." Kurt pleaded and had to Bamf around the room as Evan lunged at him. Bobby was in hysterics on the bed.

"You think it's funny?" Evan asked, and then shot some harmless spikes at him, which bobby had to jump out of the way from.

Rogue just stood smiling at the chaos she had created, after about 10 minutes of the fighting, she'd decided she'd had enough and grabbed Kurt by the collar, as he just Bamfed in front of her.

"Next tahme ya'll decide to prank me, those heads of yoahs will no longer be on yoah shoulders, capiche?" Rogue said calmly, but with a hint of viciousness, Kurt gulped and smiled at his sister.

"Heh heh, yea, zorry Rogue, I promise I vont do it again." Rogue put him down and grinned at him.

"Good, now, what seems to be ya'lls problem, ya'll are laying about lahke someone died."

"Look outside, girl, its still raining, I think we really upset aunty O this time." Evan sighed

"Ya think? Perhaps ya'll shouldn't have taken her planting stuff." Rogue pointed out.

"We're trying to think how to make it up to her man." Evan told her. Rogue thought for a minute.

"Well why don't ya'll do something special for her? Lahke replant her little garden, which somehow died of being watered by root beer."

"I didn't realise it vas her garden, besides dat stuff tastes like medical gloves." Kurt replied

"Ok…ah don't even wanna know how you know what medical gloves taste lahke" Rogue said sarcastically. Evan Thought for a moment.

"Rogue, that's a brilliant idea, man, I should have thought of it. that would well cheer up aunty O, but firstly we gotta stop it raining."

"Well how bout ya'll distract storm, lahke that her for a meal or summit, say ya'll are sorry." Rogue looked at Evan and Kurt, they contemplated for a moment, then Kurt jumped up.

"I'll do it!"

"No way man, you're the one who thought of the prank, you can replant the garden, I'll take her out."

"Aww man, vhy do I always get stuck vis da rubbish jobs."

"Because little brother, its you, that caused the problem in the first place." Rogue pointed out. Kurt sighed and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, vhatever, lets get planning, me and booby vill replant the garden, Evan vill take storm out for a meal."

"Hey, why me? I didn't ruin storms plants." Bobby shouted out

"Because you are mein freund…And if you don't help, Storm vill find out how her rose bushes really died." Kurt mentioned, Bobby moaned, but agreed.

With that, Rogue left the room, as Evan, Bobby and Kurt started scheming on where to take storm, and how they were going to replant her garden.

* * *

A.N. So then how ya like? Took me a while thinking what i could add for this story, then i got this real cool storyline in my head, sorry for lack of storm, but i promise there will be loads of her next chappy.  
**Shoutouts, thank you reviewers!**  
**Cookie Monster's Crystal Ball- **thanks for telling me, however, i think its a bit mean saying youll report me, but i am going to recheck it soon,i promise.  
**addtothenoise- **thanks so much for reviewing, i lvoe your stories, if ya like this one, take a look at my other one, tainted Genes! it gets updated every so often so check it out. i didnt actually intend this to be humour, but i think its going to end up that way,lol, chers anyways. 

ANY Questions? Raves? Rants? Randomness?  
Then **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

well toodles


	3. Sleepless

Hello peoples! Sorry for lateness of updates, but I have had exams and all, very stressy period! Haven't been able to update, but I have managed to squeeze in some time to make a short update of this story, just to keep you interested. Tainted Genes will be updated shortly as well, im writing a couple of chappies for it now as we speak! So on with the story! Comments to reviewers at bottom! Thank you!

**Chapter 3- Sleepless**

Ororo tossed and turned in her sleep, unable to find calm. Suddenly there was a crack of lightning as she stood up and grabbed her dressing gown. She went over to her balcony doors, which swung open with the force of the wind outside. She hugged herself as she felt the cold breeze ruffle past her; she walked out onto the rain soaked balcony. There she stood for a whole ten minutes, just watching the rain pour onto her skin, watching the beauty of the lightening dance amongst the clouds. It was here Storm felt at peace, amongst nature. She tried to smile, but could not as she felt sad, something was not right. The breeze was rough and irregular, the lightning was violent, and something was unbalanced in nature. Storm raised herself off the balcony with her powers and flew into the clouds, unsure of what this disturbance was, and what was causing it. The air felt strange to her, the usual calm Storm felt amongst the clouds vanished as a bolt of lighting flashed before her, narrowly missing her. She looked around feeling another presence here, it was then she heard a loud crack, and next thing she knew she was plummeting to the ground, into oblivion. Storm closed her eyes expecting to feel the ground beneath her as she hit it with immense G-force any moment, how ever it never came. She opened her eyes, but only found darkness, she looked around wildly, fear kicking in. She was enclosed in something; all she could see was the dark of nothingness. Storm yelled and shouted, calling out for any one, her greatest phobia, terrifying her to the edge of life.

* * *

Storm sat up abruptly, breathing heavily, her face moist with sweat. Her room glowed with a sudden sheet of lightening promptly followed by the usual crack of thunder. She looked around her room, to find everything in place, nothing out of the ordinary. Storm sighed and lay back in her bed. Shivering slightly at the sudden coldness of her room. 

"Thank goddess, just a dream." Still disturbed by her unusual and life like dream, Storm could not go back to sleep. So she stood up and walked over to her dressing table, turning on her little lamp. She grabbed her white silken dressing gown that was positioned on her chair and placed it on. Storm then noticed her balcony doors were wide open. 'That's strange I recall closing them, must have been the wind', the doors let an eerie chill in her room, which again made Storm shiver. It reminded her a lot of her dream, or rather nightmare. She closed the doors and hugged her dressing gown around her body. She looked over at her clock which read 03.47AM,The rain poured down harder, as Storm sighed, she couldn't sleep now, So decided to head downstairs to the kitchen.

As she walked past the Rec room, she noticed the lights were on. She walked into the room to find Logan playing snooker.

"Couldn't sleep darlin'?" Logan asked, his glare not moving from the snooker table.

"No, I had the most unusual dream, which woke me up." Storm admitted, Logan looked at Storm.

"Oh yea, about what?" Logan asked, gaze returning to the table as he potted the pink ball.

"I can't really explain, but it was so real. What about you? Your up earlier than usual."

"Woken up by the Storm, which come to mention, has been going on for a couple of days. Now I know that you wouldn't be this upset over Kurt and Evans stupid prank. Summit up Ro?" Logan asked after potting the black.

"I don't know, Mother nature just feels… inconsistent."

"What d'ya mean?" Logan asked looking worriedly at her.

"Oh, I don't know, it's probably me just being silly. It's just something doesn't feel right. The air…it's altered." Storm replied thinking of the right words to use.

"Altered?"

"Yes… it's not balanced; I'm not the only one creating this storm."

" Not the only one? Well who else is?"

"I do not know, but something else is changing the weather."

"Ok Ro, I think you've been watching too many movies, why don't ya go back to bed, the sleep might do ya some good." Logan laughed.

"I think your right, goodnight Logan" Ororo replied smiling, hoping he was right.

"Night darlin'" Logan replied as he watched the retreating figure of Storm.

* * *

Hehe ok peoples what ya think? Sorry for lack of humour here I figured I wanted a lil cut scene, just to help along with the main plot, hehe can you guess the villain of the story yet? If not, never fear all will be revealed in the next few chappies, sorry this is so short, but I'm just about to write the following chapter, which goes back to the other plot,lol oh plots man, so many. 

Anyway Shout outs!

**Flamable**- hehe yes it was rather unusual for rogue to help them out. But I figure Rogues, not evil, and she realizes people make mistakes and such, and so is willing to forgive. Yea I needed to add another prankster into my story, hehe the evil trio. So Bobby fitted perfectly. Hehe flood the mansion, not a bad idea, hehe could be very funny, I shall consider that now, hehe, perhaps put in next chappy! Thanks for reviewing!

**addtothenoise- **hehe make it worse, perhaps, you'll just have to find out hehe shall be revealed in next 2 chappies, after all, ya need a disaster before equilibrium! Thank you for reviewing is really appreciated. You're the one who made me decide to keep this story alive, so people should thank you for it really.lol

Anyway I hope you like it,

Any **Questions? Rants? Raves? Randomness?**

Then **Review Review Review!**

Well Toddles


	4. Meals and Deals

Quite a bit going on in this chappy, so if you don't understand you'll have to bear with me, write it in a review and I'll try to answer that for you.

* * *

**Chapter 4- Meals and Deals**

Storm awoke in the morning and looked over at her clock, 09.04 AM, flashed at her. She was amazed she had actually managed to get back to sleep after the fiasco a few hours earlier. She shuddered at the thought of her dream, Her major fear being enclosed spaces, and also the fear of losing control of her emotions, The dream encapsulated both. She was still wearing her dressing gown, which she had neglected to take off, so she just got out of her bed and proceeded into the bathroom for her usual morning ritual of getting up.

* * *

Across the hall, Kurt, Bobby and Evan were already up and atom. Part of their plan was to wake up early, so they could put there plans into action first thing. 

"Ok dudes, you know what to do?" Evan asked,

"I vill go get Rogue, and Kitty to help us." Kurt replied tiredly, and Bobby also piped in,

"I will ask Jean to make a picnic basket for Ororo."

"Good, and I'll get Logan. Now are we ready to initiate faze one, Getting Storm out?"

"Yes Sir." Bobby and Kurt replied mocking Evans army like way of planning. Evan gave them the evil eye, and then opened up his bedroom door, so each guy could go and carry out their given orders.

* * *

Kurt Bamfed into Kitty and Rogues room, which they were currently sharing, as Rogues room was now being cleaned, removing mud and glue from carpets was a nightmare.  
Both were sleeping soundlessly, until a roar was heard. They immediately sat bolt upright looking around confused as to what was going on.  
After wiping sleep from their eyes, they both shot death glares, at the now visible Kurt. who stood holding a microphone, he was smiling sheepishly. 

"Kurt, ahm gunna KILL YA!" Rogue shouted, lunging forward at Kurt, who bamfed over to Kitty's side of the room. This meant Rogue landed on the floor, causing her rage to increase.

"Get Out NOW" Rogue barked angrily at Kurt.

"Wait a minute, before you kill ze fuzzy guy, listen please."

"Like, what do you want Kurt? It's like 9 in the morning." Kitty asked rather annoyed, but not as much as her room mate, who stood shooting death glares at Kurt.

"Well out with it elf" Rogue grumbled.

"Ok, vell, ve vere vondering, if you and Kitty vould be interested in helping repair Storms garden." Kurt asked quickly.

"Who's We?" Rogue enquired

"Evan, me and Bobby."

"Like, we would love to help repair Storms garden, she's been really nice to us, and I think it would be totally nice if we helped her." Kitty said in her chirpy voice.

"What? Ah aint helping" Rogue replied realising Kitty said we.

"Oh come on Rogue, She's like helped you out before, don't ya think it would be nice if we did something kind back?" Kitty moaned at Rogue, pulling off her best puppy dog face, "And besides, it'll be totally fun!" "Fahne ah'll help. But only cause she's been so nice to meh, also cause Kurt and Bobby would most lahkely destroy the garden more." Rogue sighed knowing Kitty had won. Kitty screamed and started jumping around the room in glee. Kurt also smiled, and hugged his sister.

"I knew you veren't really evil Rogue." Kitty stifled a giggle at the remark, but Rogue was not impressed. Before Kurt realized, Rogue had walked over to where he was stood and hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow zat hurt."

"Good, Next tahme think befor' ya speak." Rogue deadpanned. Before grabbing her clothes to go get up.

* * *

Bobby meanwhile was tracking down Jean. He couldn't find her anywhere; she wasn't in the lounge, Kitchen, Rec room, or in the sublevel. Bobby walked down to the med lab, hoping she would be helping out Mr McCoy. 

"Can I be of any assistance to you, Bobby?" Hank asked, seeing bobby looking around for someone.

"Erm…well…have you seen Jean?" Bobby asked.

"Well no I haven't, perhaps she is in the kitchen" Hank said hoping to have helped.

"No I've already looked there."

"Maybe she's still sleeping"

"No its not like Jean to lie in, oh well thanks anyway Mr McCoy." Bobby replied turning away to further search the mansion.

"Any time Bobby, oh while your hear, let me just take a look at your medical file… oh it seems your just in time for your rubella inoculation." Said Hank picking up Bobby's medical files on his desk.

"What?"

"Its time for your rubella inoculation. I notice you haven't had yours yet, and beens as your hear now. Don't worry it will only take a second." Hank then proceeded to pick up a long syringe from out of a cabinet. Bobby noticeably paled at this, but followed Hank over to a chair.

* * *

Jean walked into the Med bay after taking a long drive with Scott around Bayville. Jean was clearly happy; after all, Scott had just asked her to go steady. She walked through the doors into the ward, and noticed a familiar person, lying unconsciously in one of the beds. Mr McCoy also walked through the door, which slightly startled her. 

"Why Jean, you look very content today." Hank said noticing Jeans evident smile.

"Thank you Hank, I am, Scott just asked me to go steady with him."

"Its about time." Hank smiled back

"What happened to Bobby?" Jean asked looking at Bobby unconscious figure on one of the beds.

"Oh I gave him his rubella inoculation and he fainted. He should be fine in a few minutes." Jean almost laughed at this, Bobby acted like such a macho man sometimes, and often bragged about the fights he's been in as an X-man, yet here he is, fainted because of a little injection.

"I'll watch over him till he wakes up then Hank, You go get some breakfast, before everyone else gets up". Hank nodded in gratitude at this and walked out towards the stairs.

10 minutes later, Bobby had fully recovered and looked up to a cheerful Jean.

"Jean? Hey its Jean, aww man I'm so glad I found you, I need a favour." Bobby said realising the person he was supposed to be looking for was right in front of him. Jean was a bit taken aback by his sudden outburst of speech, not 30 seconds ago, he was unconscious .

"Ok, what is it?" Jean asked suspiciously.

"Well, you see, Evan and Kurt played this prank on Rogue, So funny, but they managed to upset Storm doing it. So I was wondering if you could perhaps make a picnic basket?" Bobby said quickly, leaving out several details.

"Wait a Sec, so what do you have to do with this? Why a picnic basket?"

"Lets just say, I'm a nice person and would help out a friend. The picnic baskets a secret that I cannot tell under direct instruction." Bobby winked

"Why do I get the feeling your somehow involved in upsetting Storm?"

"I dunno, why do I get the feeling, your hairs not naturally red."

"I'm sorry, what?" Jean asked shocked. Bobby then continued to pull out a empty box of 'cherry red, Garnier Nutrisse' hair dye, from his back pocket. He had brought this along as he figured he'd need bribery to get Jean to help him.

"Convenient that it's the same colour as your hair, isn't it." Bobby grinned.

"Fine I'll help make this picnic basket, but don't show that box to ANYONE." Jean responded, no longer as cheery as she was.

"Cross my heart, it's a deal." Bobby said drawing an imaginary cross over his heart then shaking his hand with Jeans.

* * *

20 minutes previous 

Evan, after making sure Kurt and Bobby knew what to do, proceeded in completing his task, to find Logan.  
He found Wolverine in the garage, as usual, fixing his bike, as usual.  
Logan was underneath his motorcycle, adjusting a bolt beneath the fuel tank. Evan walked over to where Wolverine was and poked him in the side.  
Logan wasn't expecting this and ended up trying to sit up to quickly and banging his head on his motorbike.  
Evan took a few steps back as he knew Logan would now be angry at this interruption.  
"What d'ya want porcupine can't ya see im busy?" Logan grumbled.

"Hah, yea, sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Evan started nervously, Logan just grunted and went back to fixing his bike.

"Its about aunty O." Evan pressed forward, this caught Logan's attention.

"What's wrong with her?" Logan asked seriously, as he knew Ororo wasn't right after what happened earlier this morning.

"Oh nothing, erm well, I was just wondering really."

"Yea, spit it out kid, I got work to do."

"If you would take aunty O out." Evan pleaded, Logan laughed this.

"You want me to take storm out, why?"

" Because, she's been upset lately and it hasn't stopped raining since that prank me and Kurt pulled. So we were going to, well make it up to her by like, fixing her garden."

" So you want me to keep her out your hair." Logan said bluntly

"That and well, hopefully stop it raining, cause she'll be happy, please" Evan begged.

"Ok kid, why not, Ororo could do with a break, where to though?"

"Well…"

Even then went on to tell Logan the plan him, Kurt and Bobby made up. Logan would take Storm out for a picnic, then they'd go to the cinema, followed by a romantic candlelit dinner. Hopefully that would keep them at bay for about 6-7 hours. All the while, Rogue, Kitty, Evan, Kurt and Bobby would repair and replant storms beloved garden. So far everything was going to plan, now all they needed was to get Storm to stop the rain.

* * *

Yay, end of chappy, how you like? Hehe this chapter was fun writing, most was random coming into my head at the time so I dunno if it all makes sense, don't like to re-read otherwise I end up totally changing it. By far the longest

Any **Questions? Rants? Raves? Randomness?**

Then **Review Review Review!**

Well Toddles


	5. Getting ready

Hey all guess what? I'm back with a vengence.lol Sorry this has taken so long like 5 months hehe, I have been concentrating on

Review responses.  
  
**JimMoyay-** Thanks its real nice of you  
**Kool-Wolf-** thank you, man thank for the reviews! Yeah the first chapters were a bit bleak in my opinion, chapter 4 I think is the best so far, I dunno bout this one, but I'll try my hardest to surpass myself. Here is that update sorry its not as soon as you hoped lol, But I promise form now on it will be!

**Shineypenny**- you'll find out what the garden looks like in the final chapter ;) Until then I'm only giving little sneak peaks,lol Yeah In everything to do with x-men storm loves gardening, so I figured they didn't have enough of it in x-men evo, and well its supposed to be like her best hobby. And thanks for the ideas, hmm I might have to include some of them ;) cheers for reviewing.  
**addtothenoise-** Yay my fav reviewer,lol. Update your stories soon please, . Lol thank you, and please keep reviewing.  
**SavageRampage**- lol thank you, yeah the hair dye thing as summit that I just had to include. Thanks for the review.

* * *

**Chapter 5- Getting Ready **

the next day Ororo sat quietly reading a book in the library. All that could be heard was the silent pattering of rain against the window, which set her at peace.Ororo turned the page in her book, too engrossed to notice someone lingering next to her. It wasn't until she felt a hand rest on her shoulder did she look up.

"Hello Logan, how may I help you?" Ororo asked politely. Logan shifted uncomfortably on his feet, Ororo noticed this. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh Nuffin', whatcha readin'?" Logan asked pointing to her book.

"Oh, Its very interesting book on Growing and plating flowers called bulbs: Four seasons of Beautiful blooms by Nancy Hill (A/N, Disclaimer: do not own)." Ororo replied showing Logan the cover. Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Right…I think you needa get out Ro'. How bout me an you go out somewhere, I dunno pictures maybe and get summit ta eat?"

"Why Logan are you asking me out?" Ororo teased. Logan noticed the rain outside started to slow and the clouds where dispersing.

"Maybe, would you say yeah, if I was?" Logan smirked.

"Maybe." Ororo smiled back.

"So say if I were ta take ya out to the pictures, your choice of film, followed by a meal, all on me in say an hour. What would you do?" Logan asked confidently

"Hmm I suppose it would be rude to pass up an offer of such generosity." Ororo replied, earning a grin from Logan.

"Great, see ya in an hour then Ro'" Logan said as he started to walk out of the library. "Oh an where ya Sunday best."

Ororo couldn't help but smile at herself, she felt like a teenager again going on her first date. She laid the book carefully down on the side table before dashing up to her room to get showered and changed. Unbeknownst to her, the curtains in the far right window started to shake and twist.

"Like that was totally cute, did you all like see that?" Kitty asked jumping up and down in glee from behind one of the curtains

"Gee Kit, calm down, Ya'll pee yaself if ya aint careful." Rogue said holding her hand to her temple as Kitty bounced around. This warranted her a glare from Kitty.

"Like Eww, that's so gross."

"Calm it then." Rogue huffed.

"Yeah that was so gross man, Did you see Logan and Aunty O, going all googly eyed over each other, man that's enough to torment me for life." Evan said scrunching up his nose.

"Imagine if they had kids together" Bobby shivered.

"Please don't gis me ze mental images." Kurt replied trying to gouge out his eyes with his hands.

"Eurgh, you are so like guys. I think that was totally cute, they like so suit each other, and like deserve some romance aswell." Kitty said exasperated. Rogue just smirked and shook her head at them all.

"Well getting back on track, Phase two is complete, Now bobby, did you get Jean to make that basket." Evan asked, earning him a nod from bobby.

"How in tha hell didja get Jean ta do ya a favour? Ah thought she hated ya afta ya dyed all her clothes Purple." Rogue enquired.

"No, no, no, Jean hated me after I swapped her red hair dye for black." Bobby replied very impressed with himself.

"Like Jean dyes her hair?" Kitty giggled.

"Duh, no way if hair naturally that red, kit." Rogue laughed. "But seriously, how didja get her to make tha basket?"

"Well I threatened to show everyone her bottle of hair dye." Bobby said sincerely as he pulled the empty box out of his jeans pocket. Everyone's eyes gaped open in amusement.

"Man, haven't you just gone back on your vord?" Kurt chuckled. Bobby simply shrugged, which caused fits of laughter to erupt between the five.

"ser…iously…guys...we …have…to…start…on…this garden." Evan tried to say in between hysterics.

"Ok, ok, come on guys shut up." Rogue shouted. Immediately everyone ceased laughing and concentrated on the task at hand. They lined up looking at Evan for instruction.

"Right, Bobby, go get the basket off Jean, Kitty, go with him, set it all up, Oh and go ask Amara if you could borrow her for a second." Evan started.

"Like where do we set it up? Oh wait I like know the perfect spot, its this cute little secluded area, just inside the mansions grounds. Its like through the woods, right on the cliff edge." Kitty thought.

"Is Zat even Safe?" Kurt asked.

"like yeah, its beautiful and like over looks the water, at night its like amazing."

"Get ze feelings Kittys been zere before on a date?" Kurt Wiggled his eyebrows up and down in suggestion. Kitty simply blushed at this.

"That's a great idea, well go get Amara, She can dry off the land so its not all muddy, see if Roberto will help aswell. Now then, Rogue and Kurt, can you go to the Gardening Nursery and list up all the Flowers and shrubs on this list." Evan handed Rogue the list she folded it up, and tucked it in her pocket. "Great now I'm gunna stay here and make sure Aunty O and Logan leave, also I'll tell logan where to go. Kitty I got an idea, leave a trail of Rose petals up to this space of yours so I can tell Logan where to go.Ok? Right then I'll start cleaning the area where the garden is. Ok everyone? Lets get to work." Evan Nodded, smiling at everyone, Bobby and Kitty ran off to find people, and Kurt and Rogue ported off. '_Hopefully this plan will go flawlessly_'. Thought Evan.

* * *

In her Room Ororo was rummaging through her closet trying to find something decent to wear. Then right in the left side corner, buried beneath two boxes of shoes, was a medium sized box. Curious Ororo opened it. 

Inside laid a beautiful white knee length dress she had brought last year for some special occasion, but ended up never wearing it. _'perfect'_ Ororo Thought. She slipped it on, It fitted her perfectly, the silken material shimmered in the light It had two thin white straps which tied behind her neck, to form a halter neck style. It hugged her body in all the right places, and finished with a diagonal shaped hem. The left side was just above her knee, and the right side finished just below her knee. The white dress was beautiful and matched her bronzed skin and white hair perfectly, making her look radiant and glowing.

Ororo smiled to herself in the mirror before applying makeup, for the first time in her life, Ororo felt truly beautiful. Just as she finished applying eyeliner, a knock was heard on her door. She went over and opened it, pleasantly surprised to find Logan standing there, wearing an expensive looking Tux, He was shaven and his hair had been cut and styled. All in all, he looked quite handsome.

"Hey Ro', you ready yet?" Logan smiled, producing a bunch of pink lilies behind his back, and handing them to her.

"Yes I am, my, my they are beautiful Logan, thank you, and may I say you look very debonair." Ororo smiled back taking a sniff of the flowers.

"You don't look half bad yaself Ro', May I?" Logan asked holding out his arm in a gentlemanly manor.

"Why Logan, should I start getting worried, acting all gentlemanly?" Ororo teased taking Logan's arm and being guided down stairs, where Evan was waiting.

"Ro' Why don't you head out to the car, I just gotta talk to porcupine a sec." Logan said as they reached the door. Ororo nodded and headed outside. Van turned to Logan and smiled.

"Ok, man when your back, follow the rose petals, that's where your meals set up, k." Evan told Logan who gave a thumbs up.

"Oh and make sure she has a good time, if I found out you hurt Aunty O, I'll be the last of your worries." Evan said sternly. Logan chuckled and looked at Evans Sincere face.

"Don't worry kid, I wouldn't dream of hurting Storm." Logan grunted and walked out the Door. Evan then watched from the window as they drove out of the mansion. ' _ok then, now I better go do some cleaning up._' Evan concurred.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Orchids Garden Den**

Kurt and Rogue ported just outside the garden centre. Rogue pulled the list out of her pocket.

"Right ok, first stop, we needa fahde some…some, what the frickin heck does that say?" Rogue pointed to the fist name on the long list of long named flower types.

"erm…Alliums…Karate…a…vi…en…ser. I zink, hmm hey zeres zomevone who vorks here maybe she'll help us." Kurt said looking at the person who was currently tending to some pretty orange flowers.

"Excuse me." Rogue went over. The girl looked up at Rogue. "Erm hi, you see we are doing a erm… Gardening project… to surprise a friend. And well we need to buy all of these, but we have no idea what they are."

"Could you help us please?" Kurt pleaded. The girl smiled and looked at the list, then started giving directions to where each of the flowers were.

"Right Ok, so you need some Allium Karataviense they are over the back, Clinopodium vulgare over near the Nonea lutea, oh you need them too , Dianthus knappii, Dierama pulcherrimum.they are near the back past the foxgloves and next to the tree pavilion." Rogue and Kurt listened as the girl rambled on about these Flowers, both had know idea what she was saying and looked on trying to comprehend. After about 10 minutes it seemed she was finished.

"Ok? I hope that helped." She smiled at them again and went back to tending some of the plants. Kurt and Rogue walked away from her, more confused than they were before.

"Right vell ve had better go left over there then to get zis pedatifolia." Kurt Announced looking over the list.

"What? no tha girl said its right over by tha Lilies and Roses." Rogue answered snatching the list from Kurt.

"No that vas for the Laxa, Ve have to go left." Kurt replied trying to grab the list back

"No Left was for the Ninja plants." Rogue and Kurt stood arguing over which way the plants were, both trying to hold the list. This resulted in the list being ripped in half. They both looked down at their half in dismay.

"Uh oh." Kurt voiced out.

"Ok ah got an idea, ah tell ya what, with ya half, you go find those flowers there, an ah'll go find these ones, k? ah mean how hard can it be?" Rogue said diplomatically. Kurt agreed and they both went their separate ways to complete their mission.

* * *

**Back inside the Mansion.**

"Ok Bobby, you like go talk to Jean, and I'll like find Mara and Berto." Kitty giggled running off in the direction of the rec room.

It didn't take Bobby long to find Jean. She was slaving away in the Kitchen, she had Flour smeared on her head, and was viciously stirring a pot filled wit a dark liquid.

"So have you finished the basket?" Bobby asked, Jean glared at him.

"Yes, you better not have backed out on our deal." Jean replied and ran over behind the counter to retrieve the most beautiful looking picnic basket. It had been decorated with ribbon and was filler to the top with delicious looking food.

"Great job Jean, here ya go." Bobby threw Jean the box of cherry red 'Garnier Nutrisse' which she eagerly grabbed. She then handed over the picnic basket. Bobby watched on in fascination as Jean turned on one of the oven hobs, turned it up to full power so the fire reached an inch or so above the hob, then threw the box onto it. It crinkled and twisted as it quickly burnt into oblivion. Jean gave a smug smile, and then turned off the hob and using her telekinesis got a bucket of water and threw it over the disintegrated box.

"Well it was nice doing business with you Jean." Bobby smirked and gave Jean a salute before her quickly ran out of the Kitchen to find Kitty.

Kitty saw Bobby looking around the reception Room, and run up to him with Amara and Roberto in tow.

"Like great you got it. Wow it looks amazing, Jean done a really good job, we are so gunna have to like thank her loads. But I still don't get why you like didn't ask me to make it?" Kitty said looking at the basket Bobby was holding. The three teens around Kitty just shifted around a bit trying not to laugh. Everyone knew how bad Kitty's cooking was. They certainly wouldn't subject Logan and Ororo to that torture on their date.

"Well anyway, we had better go set this all up. Kitty lead the way." Bobby replied changing the subject as Kitty looked at him waiting for an answer.

* * *

Just so ya'll know, all those flower types, do actually exist, but are pretty rare.lol. anway hope ya liked it.  
So what do ya'll think? Likes? Dislikes? 

Then

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW,**lol.

Well thanks for reading. Next chapter, will involve, the start of Logan and Ororo's date , Do Rogue and Kurt find the flowers? Will Kitty and Bobby set up the picnic in time? Find out all in the next edition of Flowerbed!

Toodles


	6. Money Problems

Hello, listen I know it has been a while since I have written this story and I am truly sorry. I may have lost many readers because I haven't updated in 3 months. But hey, the next chapter is finally here. Hehe.

Anyways thanks to **Kool-Wolf**, **Smily**, **Tefa,** **Swamp Rat's Chere** and **marajade963** for reviewing chapter 5. Hopefully this chapter will live up to your long awaited expectations.

Also to **Parnicron**, I love you, thank you for reading and reviewing, this chapters to you for inspiring me.

**Chapter 6- Money Problems.**

Ororo stepped out of Logan's car and looked up in awe at the Broadway Theatre. She turned around and gave him a quizzical glance as he gave his keys to the valley.

"I thought we were going to the movies?"

"I figured the movies were a bit clichéd for a first date." Logan grinned.

"Logan, you are full of surprises, so what show are we watching?" Ororo smiled back at turned back to the magnificent Broadway plaza.

"Summit called The Colour Purple, it's supposed ta be a big hit." He shrugged in return.

"I've never heard of it, may I ask what it's about."

"You're as clued in as I am darlin'." Logan looked at the big billboard that had the title 'The Colour Purple' in big mauve letters "May I take your arm?" He offered his arm to her as she was still taking in her surroundings. She had never been to a theatre musical before.

"Why Logan how gentlemanly." She smiled as she took his arm and was led up the steps, into the theatre.

* * *

Two figures covered in fire, walked along side by side. Their faces were filled with focus as fire streamed from their arms and hit the muddy ground below them. 

"Ok guys, this is like the spot." Kitty said as she skipped past them carrying a basket.

"Wow great view, this is perfect." Evan smiled as he admired the scene. It was a secluded spot just on the outskirt of the woods, and overlooked the ocean. A perfect romantic setting for lovers, it was like a scene out of a movie.

"Whoa man, we are way high up. How long do you think it will take for my spit to reach the bottom? " Bobby said as he looked over the cliff edge and prepared to gob over the side.

"Like eww bobby you are so totally gross, did you have to like ruin the moment?" Bobby laughed as Kitty cringed at him spitting over the cliffs edge.

"Guys stop fooling around; we gotta set up this stuff. We only got 3 hours till they're back."

"What show did you like send them to?" Kitty asked as she placed the picnic basket on the ground and began to unfold a red and white chequered blanket.

"The color purple." Evan recited.

"What in the hell is that?" enquired Bobby.

"A musical, I dunno the ticket guy just told me women will love it."

"Just a musical? It's like a totally emotional drama, a total classic." Kitty screeched indignantly.

"What like phantom of the opera?"

"Its nothing like Phantom of the opera, god boys are like so totally stupid." Kitty muttered, she took two champagne flutes out of the basket, followed by a bottle of champagne and a cooler. She then placed them at the edge of the blanket, along with a couple of lemon scented candles.

"Whatever, as long as aunty O likes it, it's cool." Evan replied as he looked around the picnic that was set up. "Ok so the ground is dry, the picnic is set up, now where in the hell is rogue and Kurt?"

* * *

Kurt looked around as he waited patiently for Rogue; he had finished finding what he could on his half of the list, and had managed to fill an entire trolley. A moment later Rogue appeared, she also had a trolley full of flowers. 

"Ya get everythang?" She asked as she approached him.

"Ja I think so." He looked down to his ripped half of the list.

"Great lets go pay, hand it over." Rogue flipped her hand out to Kurt.

"Vas?" He looked at her confused; Rogue rolled her eyes at him.

"Ya know pay, that thang ya usuallah do when ya buyin stuff."

"Nein, not that, hand what over?"

"Tha money." She said slowly.

"Vas money?"

"Tha money ta pay for all a this." Rogue waved her hand over to the two trolleys filled with goods.

"But I don't have any money." Kurt shook his head, and to prove he didn't flipped his pockets inside out.

"WHAT? Ah thought Spiky gave ya tha dough." She replied furiously.

"I thought you had it."

"Oh great, so whadda we do now?" she lifted her hand to her head and rubbed her temples. A flicker of an idea appeared across her face. "Ah got it! Kurt port tha stuff back."

"VAS?" Kurt screemed, Rogue immediately covered his mouth with her hand.

"Port tha stuff back, ah'll covah for ya, no one'll notice."

"Zats stealing" He said as she removed her hand.

"Nah it ain't, not if we bring em tha money later on, we're just borrowin tha stuff right now." Rogue looked at him hopefully.

"I can't do zat."

"What about Storm? Doesn't she deserve summit nice? After all you were tha one who upset her in the first place, shouldn't ya make it up to her?"

"Ok, Ok, fine, but make sure no-one sees." He relented.

"Aye, aye fuzzy." Rogue saluted, she glanced around and pushed on of the trolleys towards him. Kurt grabbed a hold of the handle and was gone in a puff of smoke. A second later he was back. Rogue turned her trolley around and was about to push it towards him, when an angry voice could be heard in the distance.

"Hey you two, what do you think you are doing?"

"Scheiße, its zat crazy plant lady." Kurt shouted as he noticed the girl running toward them pointing.

"Dang it, RUN!" Rogue pushed the cart with all her strength and broke out into a run. Kurt soon followed suit.

"Stop thieves!" The girl yelled, several other employees noticed the two running, so they stopped their work and joined in with the chase.

"Faster Kurt, they're gainin'" They both looked back as several people were now chasing them around the garden centre. Rogue turned back to concentrate on what was ahead of them, unfortunately she was too late, and they both tripped into a pile of compost.

"Zis is so gross." Kurt moaned as he sat up and dusted some of the compost off of his arm.

"Kurt there ain't time port us now." Kurt immediately grabbed rogues arm and placed his other hand on the trolley.

* * *

Rogue and Kurt landed in a rather undignified position. 

"Get offa meh!" She kicked him as he was strew across her, and scrambled to get up, as she did she realised they were at a cliffs edge. "Oh mah gawd! KURT YA ALMOST GOT US KILLED!"

"Sorry, I panicked."

"What took you guys so long? And _why_ are you covered in dirt?" Evan interrupted as Rogue was about to launch herself at Kurt. They both stopped in there steps and turned to see Kitty, Bobby, Amara, Roberto and Evan watching them bemused. Rogue and Kurt exchanged sheepish glances.

"Ve er…"

"Ran into some unforeseen circumstances." Rogue finished for him. "But we got most of tha stuff on tha list." She pointed to the trolley which they had both forgotten about when they ported, its was perfectly unharmed.

"This must have like cost a fortune." Kitty exclaimed as she examined all the exotic flowers and plants present on the trolley. Rogue let out a snicker as Kurt's face filled with guilt and worry.

"We got a good discount. They were practically free." Rogue laughed, Kurt however was not amused.

"Dude, are these all the plants?" Evan questioned.

"No only haff, ze other haff is in ze garden."

"Great, well this is all set up… how about we start on the garden?" Evan walked upto the trolley and pulled out several red roses. He then pealed all the petals off and dropped several on the ground. The others looked at him puzzled.

"I'm leaving a rose petal path, so Logan will know where to go."

"Like how totally romantic. This is like going to be so totally sweet, I can't wait to see Storm's face." Kitty sighed happily.

"Well, we only have 2 hours and 43 minutes until they come back, so we had better get a move on." Evan added as he looked down at his watch.

"You forgot the 38 seconds." Bobby mused; however his joke was short-lived when he was hit upside the head. "What?" Everyone rolled their eyes at Bobby's antics and started to walk off.

"Hey guys…guys wait up." Bobby moaned as he ran after the fading figures of his friends.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, sorry it's been so long, hope it was worth the wait.  
Toodles Nettlez 


	7. On the Horizon

Hello I'm back! Welcome to the next instalment. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 7- On the horizon  
**  
Ororo and Logan were seated in a private balcony over watching the musical "The Colour purple." Logan shifted in his seat and turned to see Ororo gently patting her eyes with a tissue. 

"You ok 'Ro?" He asked gently as tears streamed down her face.

"Why yes of course I am Logan, its just this play…its so sad." She replied and gave a small smile; Logan nodded and turned back to the show.

After a moment a clap of thunder reached Logan's ears, followed by the lights flickering slightly in the theatre.

"You sure your alright darlin'?"

"Yes I am fine." She wiped the tears from her eyes once more and focused back on the play.

"Darlin' if theres anything ya wanna talk about, ya can tell me." Logan looked concerned as he looked straight at her.

"Logan its sweet of you to say, but honestly, nothing is wrong." Ororo smiled.

"Ya've been jittery lately 'Ro, and that ain't like ya."

"Why whatever do you mean?" Ororo looked away, knowing full well, ever since her dream, she had been on edge.

"Ro it was rainin' for 3 days straight." She bit her lip and bowed her head at this remark.

"Logan…Remember when I told you about that dream?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I've had the exact same dream for the past few days… its is becoming…Concerning."

"Whadd'ya mean…Concerning?"

"Well…its hard to explain… The dream…it feels so real. And every time I have it, its get more…focused.

"Focused?"

"Yes, the first time I had it…not much happened, everything seemed foggy, but the images get sharper each time. Also, I…I feel this strange presence." Ororo leaned forward towards Logan, her eyes showing slight fear. "Something is not right; something else is manipulating the weather… Logan, I am not the one who is causing this storm." Logan leaned back, a wave of concern sweeping through him.

"Perhaps we should get ya back to the mansion. Have a rest."

"But the show?"

"I'll take ya again some other time." He winked, took her hand and led her out of the private balcony.

"Thank you Logan, would you mind if I quickly use the restroom?" She excused herself whilst she went to use the lavatory. Logan watched on worry etched in his features, something was defiantly wrong. He could smell it in the air, perhaps what Ororo was saying was true, something bad is lurking about on the horizon. He let his gaze stay on the restroom door for a moment longer, before heading off to find a telephone.

* * *

"Foxgloves?" Evan asked looking down his checklist of plants for the garden. 

"Er…CHECK" Kitty confirmed looking in one of the trolleys.

"Freesias"

"Check." Bobby shouted, pulling said flowers out.

"Lilly's."

"Aha Check." Kurt grinned.

"Allium Karataviense"

"…"

"Allium Karataviense, please don't say you forgot them?" Evan run his hands down his face in frustration. Rogue looked over to Kurt and glared at him.

"Vas?" Kurt noticed the glare he was receiving and innocently held up his hands.

"They were on yoah side o' tha list." Rogue fumed.

"No zey vasn't." Kurt took a step back as Rogue advanced on him.

"Yeah they were…gawd after that annoying girl blabberin' on bout em, for lahke half an hour, ya still forgot em."

"I swear zey vasn't on my list."

"Ok, ok, don't worry about it. Right that's the end of the list…Aww man we only got just about half of what we need." Evan signed and slumped down onto the floor.

"Like don't worry Evan, we can still like make this work, we are just gunna have to work a little bit harder. Its like no total biggy." Kitty smiled as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, Its just…I wanted the garden to be great." Evan sighed. He was about to say more when his cellphone rang. "Yo?...WHAT?...But it was supposed to last 3 more hours…ok…ok…yeah see you soon." Evan flicked his cellphone shut and looked even more deflated.

"Like who was it?" Kitty enquired.

"Wolverine…Him and aunty O' are on their way home…man we've got hardly any time left."

"Don't worry Ev, it will be ok." Bobby put his hand on Evans shoulder.

"Yeah. We're all in this togethah, and we are gunna make it work." Rogue said softly.

"Ja, Ve are just gunna have to vork a bit faster." Kurt grinned throwing his arm around Rogue's shoulders. Evan looked up at the four people surrounding him.

"Ok then, we had better get to work."

* * *

Logan and Ororo arrived back at the institute 30 minutes later. He got out of the car he had driven and went around to the passenger side. He opened the door for Ororo and helped her out the car. 

"My lady." Logan mock bowed and grinned as Ororo laughed in return.

"Such a gentleman this evening…Thank you so much for taking me out, I had a good time."

"Hey don't think your going yet…let's take a walk." Logan grabbed Ororo by the hand and led her down a rose petal path.

As they reached the clearing, Logan covered her eyes.

"Logan, what are you doing?"

"Shh it's a surprise just close ya eyes.…ok now open em." Logan lifted his hands from her face as they entered the clearing.

"My goddess, Logan it's beautiful." Ororo stood amazed by the beauty of the scene. The sun was setting, leaving the sky a unique shade of purples and pinks. The sea glistened and sparkled with the reflection of the sky. All in all the scene was breath taking.

Logan led Ororo to the neatly arranged picnic with a chequered blanket laid out. He lifted the bottle of champagne out of the ice bucket.

"Wanna glass?" Logan asked as Ororo sat next to him on the blanket. She nodded and was handed a glass flute filled with the bubbly liquid.

"Logan…This is simply too much." Ororo was overwhelmed. Logan grinned and leaned closer in to her.

"For you…It's not enough." He whispered into her ear.

"Oh Logan, are you trying to make me blush?" Ororo covered her mouth with her hand as she let out a giggle.

"Maybe." Logan smirked; he closed the gap between them and brought his lips down upon hers.

Ororo's eyes opened in response, but soon she gave in to the gentle kiss and reciprocated.

* * *

"Hey I like think the hose is broken." Kitty said as she shook the hose, which currently had no water coming out of it. She raised it to her face and looked down the hole. 

Bobby snickered as he watched this and unfroze the water. It immediately sprang up the pipe and sprayed Kitty in the face. Screeching, she dropped it, the hose started spraying everything in sight, slithering around like a snake.

"Kitty grab it." Rogue screamed as she started getting soaked.

"I like can't." Kitty shrieked as she tried to jump on it, but instead landed smack on the cement floor.

"Ze grounds getting really muddy, Bobby freeze ze stupid hose." Kurt yelled as wet mud was smudged everywhere. Bobby was laughing loudly near the mansion doors as he watched Rogue and Kitty fumble over the hose.

"Bobby NOW! The flowers are getting drenched." Evan shouting angrily. "We don't have time for your playing around." Bobby grumbled a few incoherent words then focused his power on freezing the hose.

"Gawd dammit Bobby, ah'm gunna Kill ya!" Rogue screamed as she lunged for him, Kitty and Kurt tried to hold her back. Whilst those four were squabbling, Evan turned back to the garden, which at the present moment looked like a bomb had hit it.

"Man could this get any worse?" The moment Evan muttered this, clouds began to gather, and Rain started to pour down, followed by fork lightening.

"Oh great…"

* * *

Logan and Ororo sat gazing into each other eyes after they had kissed. 

"Logan that was…unexpected." She grinned, and trailed her delicate hand gently down his cheek.

"Ororo i…" Logan started but was cut off as it started to rain. Ororo looked up at the sky, her features showing unease and confusion.

Logan started sniffing the air. "Can you sense that?" He asked.

"Yes indeed I do." Ororo replied looking around.

"Someone's watching us." Logan's stood up and brought out his claws, Ororo stood behind him gazing at every corner of the opening in utmost scrutiny.

* * *

Lol Yeah so I'm gunna leave it there. How evil am I? I think there might only be one, maybe two chapters left. Hehe exciting huh? 

Well I hoped you enjoyed this instalment, sorry for the shortness of it, but I swear the next chapter, will be by far the longest.

Anyway please review and tell me what you think. Thank you.

Toodles Nettlez.


End file.
